I want to go Back to Where we Met On the Inside
by SilverStarWing
Summary: ONE-SHOT Inuaysha's thoughts, Kagome's thoughts, and a little magic from the Goshinboku, in the middle of Episode 48.


WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS! This One-Shot is based on Episode 48: I want to Go Back to Where we Met. It's the episode wher Kagome see's Inuyasha and Kikyo together at the Goshinboku. This story is just a little piece in the middle of the episode. I wrote it primarly to get a view on the inside of Inuyasha's mind, with a slight twist so he knows what's going on, and he knows how Kagome feels, ect. Please R&R and tell me what you think.   
  
~~Sil Sil~~  
  
***********  
  
I want to Go Back to Where we Met- On the Inside.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku. Kagome had seen him the day before with Kikyo. And he hadn't been able to tell her. To tell her he was going to go with Kikyo when the hunt was all over. He cringed inside. He owed Kikyo. He loved Kikyo. But... he also loved Kagome. He loved the reincarnation of the miko that used to live. Maybe if Kikyo had never been brought back to life, then maybe Kagome and him... but Kikyo WAS alive, in a since. He owed it to her. He had to protect the woman he used to love from the hands of Naraku. But if it came down to it... who would he protect more? Kikyo... or Kagome? He wasn't sure. He hopped he'd never have to make that choice.  
  
He sulked on the branches of the large tree, the tree Kikyo had pinned him to 50 years ago, and the tree Kagome had released him from. He felt guilty. Kagome was always there for him, always helped him, and accepted him for what he was. Kikyo had wanted him to change... and he was willing, but not Kagome.   
  
"I like you just the way you are." Her comment to him many months ago rang through his head.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispeared, his head downcast as he thought. "I'm sorry." He didn't know what Kagome felt for him. He knew she trusted him with her life. And Miroku was always cracking jokes about the two of them together.   
  
He sighed. "I... I care for you, but... but I love Kikyo. I wish you could understand." But he knew Kagome didn't understand. She had never gone through what he and Kikyo had gone through.   
  
He had been afraid of what Kagome was thinking, what she was going to say. He wanted to hold her and tell her he was sorry, but he couldn't take his eyes off the sad eyes that belonged to her. He had hurt her. He had hurt her a lot. He didn't know what to do. So he let her run away. He let her run away back to her time. They both needed time apart, to think.   
  
***  
  
Kagome was crying. She felt terrible. She had just tried to make her way through the well to give Iunuyasa her jewel shards. But she couldn't do it. She didn't like the feeling, knowing that if she did, she would never be able to see him again. As much as he hurt her, she still wanted to see him. And of course, there was Shippo, Sango, and Miroku she had to think about.   
  
He had just stood there... starring at her, the night before. She had seen him with Kikyo, saw him call and reach out for the dead miko as her soul-snatches took her away. For the split second, she was glad Kikyo was leaving him. But the feeling hadn't last. He had turned around. He knew she was there. She knew he could smell her. So she stepped out from behind the tree. His eyes, his eyes were sad. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. She didn't want to hear the truth.   
  
"Kagome." He called her name, ever so gently. He was going to tell her what she didn't want to hear. So she had ran. She turned and ran away from the truth. And he didn't follow. He didn't love her.   
  
She knew the truth. He had chosen her. Naraku had ripped them apart, and shortly after Inuyasha was sealed by Kikyo, she had died. Now, that Kikyo was alive, Naraku was after her again. But Inuyasha still loved her. He still wanted to protect her.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you think of me now," Inuyasha had said. Kagome remembered his every word. "Do you think I will leave you to Naraku? The only one that can protect you from Naraku is me!" He had held Kikyo in his arms and spoke those words to her, as a lover would do.   
  
*It would be better if Kikyo just died!* she yelled at herself, blaming all the pain in her heart on the miko. The miko that was supposed to be dead. The miko that she was supposed to be the reincarnation of. The miko that loved Inuyasha, who wants to take him to hell.   
  
After thinking that she felt bad. *Have I become such a horrible girl?* She grimanced. She couldn't go see Inuyasha. Hate for the miko was all over face. *I must look ugly right now* She sighed, and left the well house, softly closing the door behind her.   
  
With her head down, and shards in hand, she walked along the shrine, heading for the Goshinboku. As the shade from the large tree covered her sad form, the shards in her hands started to glow. She gasped and looked up at the tree, the leaves blowing softly in the wind.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha was still in the Goshinboku. It was mid day. He had nothing better to do. Miroku was right about Kagome. He should go ask her for the shards. But he was afraid. If she gave the shards up, she wouldn't be able to visit. He didn't know if she would like that. And personally, he didn't want to see her go forever either.   
  
*****  
  
The wind picked up. Kagome's hair was blowing to the side in the wind as the leaves above shaked. The ofuda charm wrapped around the tree blew in the wind as well.   
  
"Goshinboku." Kagome spoke. Without her knowledge, the magic of the old tree was released, and sent back in time.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha faintly heard Kagome's sweet voice. "Goshinbouku," she said. Inuyasha's head shot up looking around for the owner of the voice. She was not visable, and he couldn't smell her. So where was she. Then, as if like magic, the scene around him started to shift. His world started to fade out, and Kagome's world came into view. Inuyasha was about to jump up when he noticed he couldn't feel the tree underneath him. He looked down at his hand. He was see-through. He wasn't soild anymore.  
  
He looked up to Kagome to see if she had noticed him. And even though she starred right up into the tree to where he sat, she didn't notice him. He wondered what was going on. He knew the tree had magic, and he wondered if this was it. So he sat back and watched, as the sad faced girl before him starred at the tree awe.  
  
"Yes, this tree..." Kagome said. Her voice was faint, and her lips did not move. Inuyasha had to wonder if he was hearing her thoughts. "This tree is the one where Inuyasha was sealed upon."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head in confussion. The soft sound of her voice carried away on the wind. He was hearing her thoughts, and though it intrigued him to know what she was thinking, he felt bad, for prying like this. He had no right really. But something had brought him hear, and he didn't know how to get back. So he sat back and watched her.  
  
"500 years ago... I met Inuyasha for the firt time." Then as if seeing her thoughts, as well as hearing them, Inuyasha saw himself tried to the Goshinboku, accusing Kagome of being Kikyo. He had been rude to her. Then she had stood up and been rude rigt back. She was not Kikyo. She was Kagome. He remembered it all as if it was yesturday.  
  
Her thoughts changed. She was thinking of him, when they fought, when they were in battle, and when they were just together. "Inuyasha..." he voice said. It sounded so pleading. "Inuyasha..." She called for him again. And again. Then the image changed to when she saw him the night before. He had called her name softly, upon seeing her. Just before she had run away.  
  
The images faded and he was back looked at a very depressed Kagome. Tears started to swell in her eyes, and she got down on her hunches, holding herself balanced with her hands. "Why did I ever meet him? If I had to suffer like this it would've been better not to have known each other at all."   
  
Inuyasha sat surprised in the tree. A tear fell and landed on her knee. His heart wretched inside of him. He hated to see her cry. He hated it when he was the reason she was crying. He wanted nothing more then to jump down there and hold her. But he knew he couldn't. He was there in spirit form. His body was still back in his time.   
  
"But I want to see him..." She looked up then, as if seeing him, but he knew she didn't. "... once more." Her eyes were over flowing with tears. He looked away at the sad sceen before him. "I want to see Inuyasha!" He didn't see the other tear that slide fom her eye, down the contour of her cheek, and drip from her chin.   
  
She stood up, whiping a few tears from her face. "I...I love Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha's head jerked back to look at Kagome, a very surprised look on his face. He sat there, his mouth gaped open, his eyes full of surprise. He loved her. She had just said it, or rather, thought it.  
  
"Since when...did I love him this much...? A blush spread across her cheeks as she looked up into the Goshinboku, starring at the spot Inuyasha usually sat.   
  
Out from the corner of his eye Inuyasha saw Kagome's mother. The woman stopped, looking up into the Goshinbouku, as if seeing him, before adverting her eyes to her daughter. Kagome looked up and saw her. "Mama." And then it all faded.   
  
Inuyasha blinked a few times. He was back in his body in his time. Kagome's world, her thoughts, her words, were gone. He was alone. And for the first time since he was a child, a single tear slid down his cheek to land on the branch he was occuping.   
  
Kagome loved him. And she didn't know he knew. Sure, Inuyasha had feelings for Kagome. Feelings he couldn't even describe, but he also had strong feelings for Kikyo. He owed Kikyo his life. As much as it hurt to hurt Kagome by seeing Kikyo, he knew he had to do the right thing. And right now, protecting Kikyo is the one thing he thought right in his life. But then.. why wasn't he with Kikyo now? Why was he thinking about Kagome? How come he is never with Kikyo, always with Kagome? He should be with Kikyo, because Naraku could attack her at anytime. And yet, he continues to stay with Kagome, protecting her.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts. His mind was set on protecting Kikyo. He didn't want to hurt Kagome, but he had no choice. He was at a lose of what to do. So he didn't plan on changing anything between them. He was going to be Inuyasha, the hanyou, protecter of Kikyo... and... Kagome.  
  
***  
  
It was Mid-day the next day when he saw her, for real this time. Just minutes before Miroku and Sango had been telling him to be a man and go make a clean break with Kagome. And that's where he had been heading. But as he reached the clearing where the well was, the sun blinded him for a split second. Kagome was already there. She sat facing the village, her head down as the breeze blew her hair around, like the day he saw her at the Goshinbouku.   
  
She turned and looked up at him as he approached. He stoped walking and looked at her. Her face was expressionless. But her eyes gave away the truth. She was sad. The sun flowed over her, seeming to make her glow. A few cherry blossoms fell around her in the light breeze. She was like an angel. A sad angel.  
  
She stood up and faced him. Her voice sounding depressed, she spoke. "I kept on thinking while I was on the other side... about you, Kikyo, and me."  
  
Inuyasha was afraid of what she was going to say. He interupted. "Kagome, I am..." he couldn't finish.  
  
"I know," she said, looking at the ground at her feet. Looking anywhere but at him. "I thought I couldn't stay here any longer since I know how you feel." SHe turned away from him, favinf back toward the village. Her head was still down, her voice still soft and monotone.   
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha clenched his fists. "I could never trust anyone before I met you, but you cried for me." He didn't dare look at her. Instead, like her, he looked at the ground.   
  
Kagome turned to look up at him, knowing what he said was true. She did cry for him.   
  
"You were always there for me. It was fun being with you and you made me feel comfortable. However, I can't be having fun or relaxing. Kikyo was... Kikyo died because of me. I must pay her back with my life."  
  
"Hm," Kagome said softly, understanding. She smiled sadly. "I can't compete with Kikyo... since I am alive."   
  
Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat at her words. That had hurt.   
  
She sat back down on the well, facing away from him. "I thought alot about Kikyo, too." Her voice rose. He didn't hear an depression in her voice. She became livly once again. Somethine Kikyo never was. "Kikyo and I are totally different, even though its said I am the reincarnation of Kikyo. But I am not Kikyo." A pause. "My heart is my own. But you know, I understand one of Kikyo's feelings. It's the same as mine."  
  
Inuyasha glanced up at her, seeing her sitting on the well facing away from him.   
  
She turned her head to look at him, her hair bouncing atop her head. "I want to see Inuyasha again." No smile. She was serious.  
  
Inuyasha gasped slightly and did a double take at her words. Even though she knew he had chosen Kikyo, she still wanted to see him.   
  
"Somehow," she continued on, "When Kikto might have has the same feelings I had, it calmed me a little." SHe turned to looked back at the ground. "That wish to meet again might be the same, so I gathered my courage and came to see you."  
  
*Kagome... I wanted to see you, too, but..* he thought.   
  
"I want to be with you, Inuyasha," she said, interupting all thoughts he might have had. "I can't do such a thing as forget you." They sat there in silence for a few seconds, each taking in what Kagome has just said. The wind had picked up slightly and was now blowing both their hair behind them.  
  
*Kagome. How am I supposed to answer?* Inuyasha thought.   
  
"Inuyasha."   
  
He glanced back up at her with a grunt of surprise.   
  
"Answer one thing for me." She looked up at him, then stood up. She took four tenative steps toward him and stopped. She looked into his golden orbs. "Can I stay with you?"  
  
"Would you stay with me?" He wanted nothing more then to keep on seeing Kagome. To see her every day for the rest of his life. To wait for her to return to him from her time. He had asked the question from his heart. Not from his mind.  
  
"Yes," she said softly, smiling sadly as she nodded once. The sun's rays lit up her figure. Inuyasha felt a tingle sensation course through his body, and even though they weren't any where near the Goshinboku, he heard her thoughts again.  
  
*The bond between Inuyasha and Kikyo will never be broken, I know that."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome continued to stare into each others eyes. Not like lovers, but more like friends. Inuyasha was listening to her thoughts and lost by them. Kagome was just happy looking at her hanyou.  
  
"But you know, Inuyasha, this is what I thought." He didn't know he was hearing her thoughts, but she still addressed him. He didn't act surprised. He just listened. "It might not be a concidence how you and I met. I want Inuyasha to live."  
  
Then her thoughts faded from existence. He could no longer hear them.   
  
"Kagome," he whispeared her name.  
  
Smiling, Kagome grabbed his hand and started to pull him away. "Lets go, Inuyasha."  
  
"Oi," Inuyasha grunted as he was pulled.   
  
Kagome smiled. *I want you to be happy. I want to see you smile.*   
  
Even though he couldn't hear the last of her thoughts, Inuyasha knew. The small hand that held his own hadn't let go. He closed his hand upon hers and walked with her.   
  
As his hand closed over hers, they stopped to look at each other, both with smiles on their faces.   
  
*I don't know what I can do.. but..I'll be by your side forever.* And they stood there, for what seemed like eternity, hanyou and human, sharing a bond neither would ever admit.   
  
***********************  
  
So what did you think? Please be honest and R&R! This last piece came straight from Episode 48. I described in detail what happened and quoted from the episode. I've always wanted to do that. 


End file.
